Tonto en el amor
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: "Me llamo Hiroyuki Inui y desde pequeño me he enamorado varias veces, pero cada vez que lo he hecho ha acabado bastante mal. Verdaderamente no lo entendía, cómo era posible que fuese tan inteligente en matemáticas pero tan tonto en el amor, no lo entendía en absoluto... hasta aquel día". Fanfic basado en la canción "Stupid with love" de Mean Girls. One-shot InuRyuu (POV Inui).


**Fanfic basado en la canción "Stupid with love" del musical Mean Girls.**

 **...**

Me llamo Hiroyuki Inui y, la verdad, siempre he sido muy tonto en lo que al amor se refiere, desde pequeño me he enamorado varias veces, y cada vez que lo he hecho ha acabado bastante mal.

En primer lugar, cuando tenía 5 años me enamoré de una niña de la guardería, pero no duró demasiado. Ella salió corriendo, literalmente, salió corriendo despavorida el día que le dije que me gustaba, y claro, como era la más alta de la clase tenía las piernas largas y corría que se las pelaba, parecía una atleta profesional.

Más tarde, cuando cumplí 10 me enamoré otra vez, de una niña de otra clase que conocí porque me dio un balonazo en la cara sin querer durante un recreo. Hizo que me sangrase la nariz, pero gracias al balonazo me enteré de que estaba en el club de baloncesto, así que un día recogí unas cuantas flores del jardín del colegio y la esperé durante horas en la cancha para dárselas y declararme, pero cuando llegó y me vio ella y sus amigas se rieron de mí, y yo lloré...

A los 13 finalmente me rendí, y decidí que me haría matemático o algo así, ya que siempre se me habían dado bien los números, y así tendría algo con lo que distraerme. Desde entonces me dediqué a estudiar y a memorizar decenas y decenas de fórmulas, porque, aunque no era igual de increíble que tener una novia, sabía que al menos las sumas y las restas no me harían sentir tan tonto como el amor.

Verdaderamente no lo entendía, cómo era posible que fuese tan inteligente en matemáticas pero tan tonto en el amor, no lo entendía en absoluto... hasta aquel día.

Mientras iba de camino a clase de cálculo me fijé en algo pequeñito que venía corriendo hacia mí, y, en lo que intentaba averiguar de qué se trataba, este algo se acercó más y más hasta que chocó accidentalmente contra mi pierna, cayéndose al suelo de culo. Al fijarme bien vi que se trataba de un niño pequeño de unos 3 años con el pelo y los ojos oscuros, yo no estaba demasiado familiarizado con él, pero sabía que en el instituto existía un club de guardería en el que los miembros se dedicaban a cuidar a los hijos de los profesores, supuse que para hacerles la pelota y que les subiesen las notas por aguantar a sus criaturas en su lugar, debía haberse escapado de allí.

\- Oye, ¿te has perdido?- Pregunté agachándome para hablarle por si necesitaba ayuda. El niño me miró de arriba a abajo y puso mala cara sacándome la lengua.- ¡Pero serás maleducado, mocos...!

\- ¡Taka-kun, no puedes salir corriendo así!- Me interrumpió de repente un chico que venía corriendo desde el pasillo por el que había aparecido el niño.

Al oírle me puse de pie y me fijé en él, debía ser miembro del club de guardería, ya que venía acompañado de otros 4 niños de más o menos la misma edad que el mocoso maleducado, pero eso no era lo importante, sinceramente, los niños fueron en lo que menos me fijé en ese momento.

El chico de los niños (Cuyo nombre deduje que era Ryuuichi, ya que lo llevaba escrito en el delantal que llevaba puesto) era como uno de esos chicos guapos de la tele, de esos que regalan rosas a chicas y declaran su amor de rodillas, de los que tienen el pelo suave, una sonrisa perfecta y unos ojos tan brillantes que pareciera que se pudiera nadar en ellos, y estaba ahí, en vivo y en directo, y a 1 metro de mí, riñendo al mocoso por haberse escapado mientras yo seguía mirándole como un idiota. Quería hablar con él, intentar iniciar una conversación para que no se fuese, pero no sabía cómo, al fin y al cabo, yo solo era inteligente en matemáticas, y muy tonto en el amor. No dejé de pensar modos de entablar una conversación con él hasta que escuché cierta palabra en sus frases, una palabra que hizo que mi mente se activase de golpe, como si hubiese pulsado un interruptor en mí.

\- Tenemos que volver a la guardería o no me dará tiempo de acabar los deberes de matemáticas antes de la próxima clase, Taka-kun...-Le explicó al niño, que bajó la cabeza y asintió pidiendo disculpas.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? C-Con las matemáticas, quiero decir...- Pregunté sin pensar en cuanto mencionó eso de los deberes.

\- ¿Eh?- Musitó él confundido cogiendo al mocoso en brazos, ya que no se esperaba mi ofrecimiento.

\- Que si estás demasiado ocupado con los niños y lo necesitas puedo ayudarte con las matemáticas.- Repetí mirando a otra parte, sabiendo que seguramente me rechazaría ya que no me conocía de nada.

\- Oh, ¿podrías?- Preguntó para mi sorpresa.- ¿Pero siendo un senpai no tienes muchas cosas que hacer...?

\- Se me dan bien las matemáticas.- Dije restándole importancia a pesar de que, efectivamente, estaba hasta arriba de deberes y exámenes esa semana, pero eso era un detalle insignificante.

\- En ese caso está bien, me llamo Ryuuichi Kashima, soy de la clase C de primero.- Se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia (Como pudo, ya que además de estar sujetando al mocoso en brazos tenía a otros dos niños sujetos a las perneras de su pantalón y a uno más subido en su espalda).- Muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, senpai.- Sonrió, haciendo que enseguida se me acelerase el corazón y se me subiesen los colores a la cara.

\- N-No hay de qué... Yo me llamo Hiroyuki Inui, de la clase E de segundo.- Respondí ofreciéndole una mano, para enseguida darme cuenta de la estupidez del gesto, ya que él tenía ambas manos ocupadas sujetando al niño. Al ver mi reacción tras haberme dado cuenta del error, él sonrió levemente, divertido, y acomodó al pequeño en uno de sus brazos para poder estrecharme la mano.

\- Encantado.- Dijo respondiendo al gesto sin dejar de sonreírme.

Nunca había agradecido tanto en mi vida que se me diesen bien las matemáticas, y que el haber elegido la optativa de cálculo en lugar de la de literatura me hubiese hecho cruzarme con aquel chico tan guapo y agradable de camino a clase, por primera vez las sumas y las restas me habían hecho sentir no solo inteligente en matemáticas, sino también en el amor.

Para mí el instituto solía ser el colmo de la monotonía y el aburrimiento, pero desde ese momento en adelante supe que algo iba a cambiar, porque ahora estaba él, todo de repente parecía más luminoso e interesante, y yo estaba tonto de amor. Pero no pasaba nada, si supe aprender tanto sobre matemáticas sería capaz de aprender sobre amor, aunque tuviera que ser por mi cuenta, no podía ser tan difícil, solo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

\- Igualmente.- Respondí finalmente devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y por fin dejaría de ser tonto en el amor.


End file.
